helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akimoto Miharu
Akimoto Miharu '(秋元三春, born on March 17, 1998) is a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei and sub-leader of Japanese pop group NeXus. She is also the leader of NeXus sub-unit Amefuri and MihaxHaru. She is also the older sister of HoshiBoshi Pro's Akimoto Kureno, and younger sister of DreamS soloist Akimoto Yumi. She auditioned for the DreamS Audition ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions. She was one of the 10 finalists, but lost to Suzuki Eri, Satou Miki, Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. She is also a voice actress and an actress. She is also a member of collaboration duo KureHaru, along with her younger brother. Biography 2009 Akimoto Miharu was a finalist for the DreamS ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions, but lost to Suzuki Eri, Satou Miki,Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. On October 28, Akimoto Miharu was chosen to be a DreamS Kenshuusei, getting through the Dreams! Kenshuusei auditions after failing to get into Polaris α, alongside 15 other girls. She was trained for two years and was one of the most popular Kenshuusei. 2011 Akimoto, alongside fellow kenshuusei members Yamada Ayumu , Sugiura Asuka, Fujimoto Emi and Fujiwara Kumiko, are chosen to form a new DreamS group called "NeXus". It is also announced that Akimoto will be the sub-leader, as it is chosen by age. NeXus was started off as an Indie group, and was able to reach their goal, officially debuting on December 31 with "Koi no Shirushi". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujiwara Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, were to create a dance unit called SINX. On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, SINX danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVega collaboration concert. On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu, called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDoki". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "Magic of Love", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "Tachiagirl" debuted on February 20, with "Ohayou, Mata Ashita". They are still active. On March 20, Ayumu released her first solo single, "Marionette no Kokoro/Tip Taps Tip" which sold 365,243 copies, making it her highest single yet. She is currently the third most popular member of NeXus, after Yamada Ayumu and Sugiura Asuka. On March 13, Akimoto was cast to play the role of Mizutani Risa on the DreamS idol drama, "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!", and was added to the DreamS unit "Dearly Stars". On May 3, Akimoto released her 2nd solo single, Daisuki ni Nare!, which is also her character song for the drama she stars in, "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!". On August 1, the rumor of a piano duo consisting of Akimoto and Midorikawa Miharu was confirmed by Icchan. They will debut on August 28. On August 10, it was revealed in the new DreamS anime that Akimoto Miharu was one of the seiyuus for one of the 6 main characters, voicing the character Yamauchi Azusa. 2014 On January 11, it was announced that she, along with the other members of NeXus and other DreamS and Hoshi members, will be the cast of a new DreamS anime that will take Butterfly Days: Season 2's spot when finished in February, called "Baka Nikki". It will begin airing on February 1. On January 23, it was announced that she and her younger brother, Akimoto Kureno, will create a collaboration duo that will perform at schools to bring more attention to HoshiBoshi Pro and DreamS. They are to be called "KureHaru". They will debut in the new school year (April 2014). On February 22, she surprised fans at the Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14 when she showed up with her hair cut short. Profile *'Name: 'Akimoto Miharu (秋元三春) *'Nickname: Mii-chan, Hyper Girl, Kid Sister, Haruruu, Haru, AkiHaru, Aki-chan, Aki-nee, KiraKiraMiharin, Bakajo, Genking, Sharp Dancer, Sharpener, Light Bulb *'Birthday: '''March 17, 1998 (Age 16) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 162cm (5"3) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2011-12-31: NeXus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in NeXus :' 3 Years *'NeXus Color:' '''Sky Blue' *'Amefuri Color:' Lavender *'Dearly Stars Color: 'Orange *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Pisces *'Charm Point: Smile and wit *'Weak Point: '''Talks too much, cant sit still *'Strong Point: 'Always Positive and shining! *'Languages Spoken: 'Japanese, English, Korean *'Favourite Animal: 'Hamsters *'Special Skill: Piano *'Hobbies: '''Singing, Playing Piano, Watching anime, Reading manga, Watching K-dramas *'Favorite Food(s):' Roasted Seaweed, Sushi *'Least Favorite Food(s): Bitter Melon and Okra *'Favorite Colors: '''Pastel Colors, Blue *'Favorite Sport: All sports! *'Favorite Show: '''Love Rain, Playful Kiss, Cinderella's Stepsister *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for Asia! *'Motto: "Good fortune comes to the homes of those who smile" *'Looks up to: Suzuki Eri, Yamada Ayumu, Minegishi Minami, Mayu Watanabe, Satou Masaki ' *'''Favorite Song: "Mr.Mr" by Girls' Generation/SNSD *'DreamS groups/units:' **NeXus (2011 - Present) **SINX (2012 - Present) **Amefuri (2013 - Present) **Dearly Stars (2013 - Present) **MihaxHaru (2013) **Koharu Biyori (2013) **Butterflight (2013) **KureHaru (2014 - Present) **DreamS COLORS ***Blazing Blue (2014 - Present) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2011.07.14 The World is All One!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7eP8OruQ2c Songhttps://www.box.com/s/dgj91drx1r4mgrkmjtnn Lyrics #2011.11.11 GO MY WAY!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04LQ5cTmIcU Song Major Singles #2011.12.31 Change!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPy_jVDPn0U SongLyrics] #2012.03.14 We Have A Dream! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlN-jdFTz_Q Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zksj036f584sbv1i8hmx Lyrics #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Songhttps://www.box.com/s/p8huj70ejdb5o27yisgd Lyrics #2012.09.25 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.01.19 A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai/Kataomoi Factory https://www.box.com/s/ohb0kj39mka48cc9owom Lyrics #2013.04.15 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai/Mugendai Shoujo A https://www.box.com/s/g3x3a63zzd416aefoc21 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/tg7pvcwfllu0goq9h8s8 Lyrics #2013.05.10 Passionate Squall/Wishes Hypocrites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0vECMAYymg Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zvyyznm8voi52xe22nn7 Lyrics/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SULPMBrc_q0 Song #2013.06.14 I★my★me★mine/Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru [Lyrics/Lyrics ] #2013.07.20 Up Up Typhoon/C.P.U?! #2013.08.23 Shekimeki/Kamisama Yayaya https://app.box.com/shared/y0a2plrpveufro7w43z1 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/ugjkd5cd02iw9bb3kkoq Lyrics #2013.10.15 Enter Enter Mission/Cheeky Parade https://app.box.com/shared/sk3zr6xxeswsxvs2nrf0 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/a6qx3exxacq43zd0mrln Lyrics #2013.12.31 Hikari no Kage/Kizuna no Yukue https://app.box.com//shared/qbqqgh335pb9axh6nsm3 LL #2014.02.14 Switch!/Ai ga Bakadesu! Amefuri #2013.01.17 HELLO! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbhEZy_jT-g Song #2013.02.05 Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! https://www.box.com/shared/uy3l0jfalosq47dm9eus Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw65HExgZFg Song #2013.03.05 Nanairo Botan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRty58MukAg Song #2013.04.03 Brand New Day! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XALtRLmPVo Song & Performance https://www.box.com/s/3wsi04kdl8j5zoqscs7q Lyrics #2013.05.10 Overmaster http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b93TIbWS98M Song #2013.07.14 I Want http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hVyY53J7lk Song #2013.08.17 Kyun! Vampire Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8c4Y6V7VJI Song #2014.12.20 Meisou Mind/relations #2014.02.01 Hanasaku☆Saikyou Legend Days SINX #2012.06.02 Chopper☆Chopper/Maxstep #2014.01.12 C/C (Cinderella/Complex)/Destiny Love Solo Singles #2012.03.20 Marionette no Kokoro/Tip Taps Tip http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8J0rGDP6T70 Marionette no Kokorohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrgSQoE31mo Tip Taps Tip #2013.05.17 Daisuki ni Nare! #2013.08.03 Jealousy to iu ka Nanto iu ka/Teenage Blues #2013.09.01 SUNNY GIRL/Koi ni LOVE shite #2013.11.20 Wareta Ringo #2014.03.17 Tane mo shikake mo arifurete Character Songs #2013.10.31 Hummingbird (as Witch Izanami) #2013.11.27 Displeasing Diary (as Yamauchi Azusa) #2011.11.27 Ordinary Girl's Talk! (as Yamauchi Azusa; w/ Midorikawa Miharu) Dearly Stars #2013.03.31 Non stop road #2013.05.13 Pride on Everyday #2013.06.20 Planet Freedom #2013.07.17 GENESIS ARIA #2013.08.19 Ashita e no Kaerimichi MihaxHaru #2013.08.28 Shinjitsu no Suna Dokei #2013.09.28 Kinjirareta Futari Koharu Biyori #2013.06.25 Zettai Colorful Sengen #2013.07.15 Sono Koe ga Kikitakute Butterflight #2013.12.31 Mayonaka no Himitsu KureHaru *2014.04.07 Children's War Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Mizutani Risa) Animes #2013.08.16 Butterfly Days (as Yamauchi Azusa) #2013.09.01 Illusionary Girl (as Witch Izanami) #2014.02.01 Baka Nikki (as Tainaka Riko) Trivia *Has an older sister and younger brother. *Her younger brother is HoshiBoshi Pro's Akimoto Kureno, and her older sister is DreamS soloist Akimoto Yumi. *She, her younger brother and older sister are all idols (the other pair of siblings being the Fujiwara sisters). *Can easily change the pitch of her voice (From Emi's low-pitched voice to Asuka's high-pitched voice) *If she wasn't in NeXus, she says she would would want to be a voice actress or actress. *Is known to have a really powerful prescence on stage. *Wants to sparkle the most on stage. *Wants to defeat their rival Polaris α. *Wants to perform at Budokan and Kohaku. *Is the prankster of the group. *Wished she had a cool, distinctive dialect like Yamada Ayumu. *Says Yamada Ayumu knows her best. *Auditioned for DreamS because she wanted to show people her strong personality and put it to use. *Her opinion on her NeXus Members: **Yamada Ayumu: Queen of Hearts! (laugh) **Sugiura Asuka: She's so moe, I'm jealous! **Fujimoto Emi: Ballad-chan~! **Fujiwara Kumiko: She's a bigger idiot than me! (laugh) *The other members' opinions on Akimoto's character: **Yamada Ayumu: Firework girl (laugh) **Sugiura Asuka: She's weird to the core, haha! **Fujimoto Emi: Ba~ka! **Fujiwara Kumiko: Bad Pun Master! *MC's at alot of NeXus' concerts and performances. *Is the shortest member of NeXus. *Has the same first name as Midorikawa Miharu. They are also the same age. *Midorikawa Miharu and her call each other "Miha" and "Haru" to avoid confusion between the two. She is known as "Haru" between them. *Midorikawa Miharu and her might form a piano singing duet group called "MihaxHaru". It has been confirmed. *Is a big fan of SNSD and K-pop *Midorikawa Miharu and her are called the "Miharu-twins" of DreamS. *Hasn't changed her hairstyle since debut. *Her and her younger brother are close. *Is known for saying things that make no sense or have nothing to do with the subject, being named "NeXus' lacks-common-sense Bakajo, AkiHaru". *Earned the name "KiraKiraMiharin" because of her shining, bright prescence on and off-stage. *It was rumoured that she and Aizawa Kenji dated before, but it was proven false by both parties (but Akimoto revealed that she did have a minor crush on him, but they're just friends). *Has never dated before. *She attended the same middle school as Goto Mayu, Midorikawa Miharu, Aizawa Kenji, Takemura Junichiro, and her younger brother, Akimoto Kureno, until her graduation in March 2013. *When the other NeXus members asked Akimoto who she liked more, her friends from Hoshi and Hana or them, Akimoto replied, "You're all my best friends. Making me choose between the two is like asking me to choose between not singing and just dancing or not dancing and just singing." *Is known as a K-Pop Otaku, alongside Aizawa Kenji (Since they are always talking about K-Pop whenever they meet--especially about SNSD). *She wants to be really good friends with Takemura Junichiro. *As of November 2013, she is the 3rd most popular member of NeXus (in July 2013, she was the most popular, before she was overtaken by Sugiura Asuka and Yamada Ayumu again). *She wants NeXus and Polaris Alpha to do a cover album full of H!P songs. *She is a fan of Hello!Project (especially S/mileage and Morning Musume). *She wants to dance as sharp as Sayashi Riho, Nakajima Saki, and Ishida Ayumi. *Her hair is naturally wavy. * She is an idol otaku. * She is known to be very passionate and knowledgeable about classical music. *In a magazine, when the NeXus members were asked "What member is scary when they're angry?" everyone said Akimoto. *She is currently in her first year of high school. *She is known for her trademark ponytail. *She wants to try singing lower rather than higher. *Nagase Mirei gave her the nickname "Lightbulb" because the first time she met Akimoto at the 2013 Winter ~ DreamS! Fuyu no Soyokaze ~ rehearsals, she felt like Akimoto's prescence was really bright (like a lightbulb), and Akimoto made her feel warm and welcomed. *Her ideal guy is JupiNus' Takemura Junichiro. *She is a fan of indie video games (e.g Ib, The Witch's House, Yume Nikki, Mad Father, Misao) *She is considered to be one of the fastest runners in all of DreamS, because she always comes in the Top 2 in running events at the annual DreamS sports festivals. It is usually a race between her and fellow NeXus member Fujimoto Emi. *When she was asked to tell one thing she thinks NeXus won’t lose against the other DreamS groups, she answered she would be really confident that they would be #1 in a sports festival because all the members are pretty fast and athletic. *She is a fan of Vega β. *She is always a backup dancer for her older sister, Akimoto Yumi's, performances. *She stated that her ultimate rival is her younger brother, Luminus Leader Akimoto Kureno, but within DreamS, it is Polaris Alpha's Takahashi Rie. *She is known for her bad puns and pickup lines. *She stated that she has finally been hitting her growth spurts in an interview recently. "it's about time!" she said, "I thought there was no hope, but I'm already 5"3! It's nice! Hopefully Rie-chan can get some growth spurts!". Takahashi Rie has stated that she is jealous of Akimoto growing rapidly. "She's like the Kudou Haruka of NeXus", Takahashi stated. *She took ballet when she was 6, but stopped when she was 8. *She took singing lessons with her older sister when she was 7, but stopped a year after. *She is also a youtaite. Category:DreamS Category:NeXus Member Category:Blue Member Color Category:2011 Debuts Category:Amefuri Member Category:March Births Category:Births in 1998 Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Purple Member Color Category:Sub-Leader Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Dearly Stars Category:Orange Member Color Category:MihaxHaru Category:Koharu Biyori Category:Members who failed a DreamS Audition Category:Butterflight Category:KureHaru